someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Pokemon Golden Sunrise
I still remember the day I first played Pokémon Gold. I was about eight or so when the games came out, and I remember loving every minute of it, spending hours of my day playing it. Lately I have been playing hacked ROMs of Pokémon Gold, trying to get the same amount of fun I had playing the original, during which, I found a Rom called Pokémon: Golden Sunrise. It was at the bottom of the list on one of the websites I was checking, and although it had no ratings, it just interested me, so I decided to download it. I couldn't wait to start playing it, so as soon as it was done downloading, I started the game on my emulator. The title screen soon showed up; it was a picture of what I imagine to be the sun rising with the silhouette of Ho-Oh in the background. Finding the title to be pretty cool, I started a new game, waiting for it to load up. When the game loaded, it brought me to an option screen, with three choices: Bulbasaur Charmander Squirtle I could only figure that this was me selecting my starter, which was a little strange considering that the normal starts would be Cyndaquil, Totodile and Chikorita, but since it is a hacked version I figured he just edited the starters. I chose Charmander as my starter as I always leaned towards the Fire-Type starter. After I selected it, the screen went black and then showed my character in the lab, getting his Pokémon from the professor. I noticed some words in the text that seemed corrupted, some lines of text overlapping others, making it very difficult to read. I did, however, notice that the professor seemed to be talking about my character's father and mother; knowing that the character's mother should be in his home, I walked over and checked out the house, which turned out to be entirely empty. This was 30 minutes into the game at this point, most of which was the professor rambling on about Pokémon, and I was getting rather bored, so I decided to take a break. I saved the game and exited the emulator, noticing a text document in my emulator's folder that hadn't been there, titled "Golden". I opened the file, which read, "My parents died a few years ago in a car accident. I always blamed myself for their deaths, because, if it wasn't for me, they wouldn't have left... After the accident I never really left my room much; I normally spent my time online watching videos or doing anything to get my mind off things. If anything, I have been wasting my life since that happened, so I created this Rom for anyone who decides to download it. This file should have appeared right after you closed my Rom for the first time, so I figured I'd let you know, I know where you are now; the Rom file you had in it had a virus that allows me to find out where you live. All I want is a friend, but you know... you wouldn't want that... so I will give you a few moments to find a place to hide; it was quite simple to find you, considering you only live a few blocks away. I will be there soon, so you'd better take advantage of your last few minutes to hide, because, if I find you, I'll make sure that you are my companion for life..." Reading this, I realized I made a mistake by downloading this file. S''ome crazy psychopath is coming to my house, and I only have a few minutes until he gets here!! I'm a complete idiot; if I would have just scanned the file like I normally do with things I download this wouldn't have happened! Who knows what he'll do to me when he gets here...'' I ran into my bedroom, locking my door and covering my window, huddling up in the corner of my room, being completely quiet. I heard my front door open... Footsteps... Soft but entirely audible footsteps, slowly walking up the stairs... I hear him stop in front of my door; he knocks on it. My body begins to shake uncontrollably as he speaks: "I know you're hiding in there... It's unfair to keep the doors locked. Don't worry... I'll find a way in, my friend..." His voice sounds soft and sickly, as if he's been sick for a long while. A moment later I hear a loud crack as he rams into my door.. I grab my lamp off of my desk as it's the only thing I really have to defend myself. The door bursts open, and I'm terrified by what I see. A tall, rather skinny man, with hardly any hair; his clothes are ripped and dirty, an evil smirk across his face. "Hello friend... Thank you for playing my game... Now we'll be friends forever... He pulls a rusty pair of scissors from his back pocket and runs toward me. I attempt to hold him back but he knocks me off balance. He strikes downward with the scissors, and everything starts to fade... I hear him say, "Don't worry, friend... We'll make it all better..." Notes Sorry if this wasn't to good; this was my first Creepypasta in a long while, so I hope you guys don't mind. Thank you for reading, though. Category:Pokemon Category:Real Life Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Original Story Category:Video Game Category:Video Games